


Hazel Eyes

by ratjunk



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Bottom Kevin, Gay Sex, Kevin works at a coffee shop, M/M, Nic Rouleau Kevin, Rory O'Malley Connor, Top Connor, Top!Connor, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolf!Kevin, bottom kevin price, bottom!kevin, handjobs, idk man, ill add others as it goes on, top connor mckinley, vampire!Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratjunk/pseuds/ratjunk
Summary: Connor is an old Victorian vampire and Kevin is an eager to please werewolf.





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh please give me criticism. on the writing though not the characters thanks

Connor’s walking through the forest, the fallen leaves crunching beneath his steps. He pulls his dark red coat closer, more out of habit from what he was taught than anything else. He stares up at the waxing moon, appreciating the beauty of the moonlight. He exhales, his breath showing in the crisp air. He closes his eyes for a second, relishing in the peacefulness. He suddenly feels the air knocked out of him. He falls onto his bottom, squishing slightly in the mud. His eyes snap over to see a gangly man above him. The first thing he notices are kind and concerned hazel eyes that then turn to fear and regret as he scrambles backwards. He pulls himself up, immediately offering out a hand to Connor. He stares it down before gracefully helping himself up. He tries his best to wipe off as much as the mud he can.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry oh my.” The brunette stutters, looking down at his feet. He then witnesses the man eyes widen as he glances up at Connor. He immediately drops to his knees. An eyebrow is cocked at the now kneeling boy whos wringing his hands. He notices a few tears drop to the forest floor before he shakily mutters out apology after apology. Connor swears he even hears him talking to himself about how he doesn’t want to die before going to Disney World. He can smell the musk of a werewolf on the lanky man before him. He slowly approaches the man, apprehensively stretching out a hand. He meets the hazel eyes once again that immediately dart down to the hand before him. The boy gingerly reaches out to it, letting himself be pulled up.  
“I’m so sorry mister. I didn’t mean to run into you. I was distracted and not thinking and oh my gosh I’m so sorry please forgive me sir. Please don’t hurt me I'll do anything.” He maundered on, taking in a deep breath as he finishes. His chest is rising and falling quickly and the ginger man can hear his breathing.  
“It’s alright, darling” He teases, flashing him a toothy smirk. The other man shivers a little bit at the sight of the sharp canines glistening in the moonlight. He jumps a little at feeling himself being patted off. The shorter man before him brushes off his shoulders before pulling back and once again offering his hand.  
“I’m Connor McKinley. And you are?” He cocks his eyebrow again, expectantly waiting for an answer.  
“Oh my gosh! You’re a McKinley? Like, the royal vampire bloodline? Oh also my name's Kevin!” He stammers, his head cocking to one side. Connor notices that the boy, or Kevin, still wasn’t making eye contact with him. He leans in and takes his chin with two finger and pushes it up, making himself meet eyes with the boy once again.  
“Indeed I am, Kevin.” He purrs, suddenly pulling away. Kevin leans in a tiny bit, almost falling as the support is ripped away.  
“Nice to meet you, sweetheart. Hopefully I’ll run into you again. Till next time.” Connor then whips around, heading off into the other direction. He leaves the other man startled and standing in the moonlight in shock.


End file.
